A 'Drama'tic Beginning
by W. R. Winters
Summary: A pearlshipping one-shot for CalalierShark's Pearlshipping Contest. Where ash is a stage crew worker and Dawn's an actress. Where romance blooms with what i call a 'drama'tic beginning. One-shot, AU, pearlshipping. Based on a true story


**Hello pearlshippers of today.**

**If you liked my other story **_**Ash's Reason**_**, then I think you'll like this one. I wrote it for CavalierShark's pearlshipping contest, if you haven't heard of it, you should check it out.**

**Okay, before I get on with the story I just thought I'd tell something about this story.**

**Wait for it…*drumroll* The story is based off of a real experience that happened to me.**

**That's right; this is based off a true story(with a few changes). The characters may be a little OoC to match the story.**

**So I hope you enjoy the comedy, the embarrassment, and the romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

Only a few months until my first year of high school here at Lumberpoint Middle School is finished. Before you say anything I'm in 9th grade so that technically means I'm in my first year of high school. Anyway currently I'm in my Stage Crew class waiting for our teacher to send us to the auditorium to work on whatever.

"Techies!" Our teacher Mr. Morris called out using the nickname for the Stage Crew guys, meaning us. "Go to the auditorium and await further instructions." Me and the rest of the techies(meaning like six other guys) picked up our backpacks and went to the auditorium.

* * *

Mr. Morris gave us the assignment to put the finishing touches on the platforms for this year's musical, then he left us to work. Usually Mr. Morris would stick around and watch us work and make sure we behave, but when 2nd semester started our Stage Crew class has been combined with Musical Theater. Apparently that class needs more supervision than we do; which is something I don't understand with the techies we have in this year's crew.

I was currently working on the legs of a platform. "So Ash, you excited for the school musical this year?" I voice said next to me, I turned to see a familiar face.

"If I don't move the set pieces again like I did in _1984_, yes." I responded to one of the fellow techies; Trip.

"I just hope Gary doesn't mess up the sound system again or break something else." Trip replies. We've been having several problems with the sound system, which is quite ironic because it's supposed to be brand new. And Trip, along with a couple other techies, have taken the liberty to blame Gary, a techie that transferred here at the beginning of the school year for all that's been happening.

"Oh come on you can't blame Gary for everything." I reasoned as I tightened a nut onto a bolt to secure a leg onto the platform.

"Hey he completely stuffed the telex into the drawer and slammed it closed while it was hanging out." Trip explained.

"Hey at least he knows when to get a job done," I reasoned, then I added with a mumble, "Something you never seem to do."

"Hey I'll have you know I do a lot of work around here." Trip stated, "What about last class?"

I looked at Trip, "You spent half of last class talking to the other techies about which celebrity you would want to be in a relationship with, it was kind of sickening."

Trip shrugged, "What's so sickening about that? Everybody does it."

I shuddered, "Some of the celebrities you said weren't female."

Trip was silent for a minute, "Whatever." Trip walked away.

I got under the platform and resumed putting the bolts to connect the legs to the platform, "I don't care how messed up Gary is he can't be more messed up than Trip." I said to myself.

"Thanks… I think." I sat up startled by the voice, which only caused me to hit my head on the bottom of the platform.

"Ow." I said as I got out from under the platform. I got out seeing Gary standing there, "Speak of the devil and he appears." When I was fully out I started rubbing my head, "What are you doing Gary I thought you were working over there?"

He shrugged, "I finished and decided to help with the other platforms."

"Well we'll surely have plenty of time with the after school rehearsals." I assured him.

He nodded in agreement, "Hey why don't you go see what other jobs Mr. Morris has to offer and I'll finish up here."

I thought for a minute, "Knock yourself out." Gary got under the platform just as the bell rang.

* * *

Minutes later the Musical Theater people had come in. when I expected them to start rehearsing Mr. Morris started to talk into a microphone, "Okay actors, during today's rehearsal we will be helping our techies build the set."

"Oh great," I said to myself as I looked at the clock, _'2:48'_, "Only an hour and twelve minutes until I can go home." I went over to Mr. Morris to see if there were any jobs I could do.

Mr. Morris was too busy to give me a job, so I do what I usually do. Wander until I'm needed, "Hey Ash can you get me some more bolts and washers?" Trip asked, "And while you're at it can you get some 2x4's?" I nodded and went into the scene shop.

I got a couple 2x4's and some bolts and got them to Trip then I started to look around. What caught my attention were two girls talking, one was a brunette the other was a blunette. I grew curious so I kept looking around, but I always kept the two girls in my sight. After a while after standing still… I got bored. So just when I was about to walk away and try to make myself useful, I saw the two girls walking in my direction.

They kept on walking and stopped a few feet in front of me, "Hey," the blunette said when she got close. Thinking she wasn't talking to me I looked around curious on who she was talking to. Seeing no one I realized who she was talking to.

"Wait are you talking to me?" I asked rather idiotically.

"Yes," Oh great now I really feel like an idiot.

"Oh um… hey" I tried to sound cool, but I probably fail because the two girls started laughing.

"Hey what's your name." the blunette asked.

"I'm Ash." I replied with a little more confidence.

"I'm Dawn," the blunette said.

"I'm Leaf." The brunette replied, "So you're in the Stage Crew?"

I shrugged, "I guess, but I don't do much."

"That's not true, you guys do a lot." Dawn said.

"Yeah I guess we do a lot of cool stuff," I said, "At least when we're not messing around."

They giggled again, "So what exactly do you do?" May asked curiously.

I thought for a minute, "I guess that depends where I'm needed." I said, "I'm not really good at a specific tech thing, so I just do whatever I'm needed to do." Yeah that's me; the guy that's never noticed unless he's needed.

"Okay cool, well it was nice meeting you, but me and my friend need to go." And with that being said the two pretty girls walked away.

"Whoa," I said to myself.

"Ash!" jumping slightly I turned to see Mr. Morris, "If you're done standing there maybe you can help move these platforms into position?"

"Yes Mr. Morris." I said as I ran to the finished platforms.

* * *

Dress rehearsals are reminders of two things; how much progress we've made and how close you are until show time. I was going to have the job of running the sound board(sound effects, mic cues), but yesterday Mr. Morris put Trip in charge of the board and put me as the spotlight guy for two reasons; the first being Trip was more experienced with it, the second being somebody needed to run the spotlights. I was cool with it, I got a cool view of the stage and what job could be easier, beats moving set pieces backstage.

"Ash, standby red spotlight for Dragon Scene," I heard our Stage Manager call out to me.

"Like I need a reminder." I mumbled to myself as I set the red gel in front of the powerful light and put my hand on the switch. The second he gave my cue I turned it on and waited for the actor to step into it so I could follow him, but my thoughts were interrupted when Dawn stepped onto the stage. I knew she was in this scene, but it was her costume that caught me off guard. She was wearing a purple dress that really looked good on her, and to think up until now I didn't think sapphire could look good with purple.

I tried to focus on my job, but I was having a lot of trouble when Dawn started singing the song her part sings. She was wearing a mic, but I'm not alone when I say she doesn't need it. Her voice wasn't only beautiful, she was very good at projecting her voice throughout the auditorium. I was so mesmerized by Dawn I almost forgot I had a job to do, and the last thing I need is Mr. Morris mad at me.

"Dawn sure is good," I heard Trip say.

"Yeah, when she's in that dress you can barely keep your eyes off her." I thought out loud, a little too loud.

"What did you say Ash?" My cheeks heated up and I didn't answer, "Well for the record I agree with you." Trip smirked as my heat heated up even more.

* * *

It was now Monday night and Mr. Morris was talking me and the other techies, "Okay guys, tonight is closing night which means I want tonight to go off without any mistakes. We did awesome Saturday night, now let's see if we can do even better tonight." We gave a cheer and he left us to become prepared, for tonight's performance.

It was currently 6:23 and the show doesn't start until 7:00 and as usual; I'm bored out of my mind. Hanging out in the Sound Booth wasn't doing me any good, I knew I should've brought my IPhone. No I need to remember to bring my IPhone everywhere I go, at least I remembered my wallet in case I wanted to buy a snack.

"Hey Ash!" I looked up and saw Trip, "Me and some of the others are going to the Teacher's Lounge to get some sodas. You want to come?"

I gave him a confused look, "I thought Mrs. Cross wouldn't let you borrow her keys again?" Mrs. Cross is the choir teacher, and she's usually a nice lady, but you don't want to get on her bad side because she's a little strict.

Trip shook his head, "No she said we couldn't use her keys if Angie's mic didn't work on Saturday, but since it did we can still use her keys."

"Okay I'll come," I made sure my wallet was in the pocket of my jeans and followed Trip.

* * *

As I ran down the stairs with a Fanta in my hand I saw a sign next to the Concession Stand, 'CASTAGRAMS!' it said in bold letters. Curious I walked closer to see what it said. 'Send a gift to one of the cast members. Send a water($1), candy($2), or rose($3) with a special note attached.' When I read the word 'rose' Dawn immediately came into my mind.

Several conflicting thoughts swarmed my head debating whether I should get one and send it to Dawn or not. Deciding that I'll kick myself for it later I walked to the cashier, "Hey can I get a rose castagram?"

"Sure thing, do you want a note with it?" she asked. I nodded, "Okay that'll be $3." I got the money out of my wallet and handed it to her, "Okay grab one of those Castagram notes and write what you want it to say and pick out your rose. When you're done give it to me and I'll be sure to deliver it during intermission." I nodded and grabbed an orange note from the stack of multi-colored notes and picked up a pen. I thought for a minute before writing a small message.

* * *

'_To: Dawn Berlitz_

_You're doing really amazing out there. I don't know why they bothered to mic you, your voice is amazing at projecting(and you have an amazing singing talent). You're an amazing actress, and you look beautiful in that purple dress._

_From: Ash the Techie'_

* * *

I double checked to make sure that was what I wanted the note to say. Satisfied I went over to the vase holding the roses and looked for what I thought was the prettiest one. When I found it a pulled it out and handed the rose and the note to the cashier, who attached the note to the rose and put it with the rest of the rose castagrams. I gave her my thanks and ran into the auditorium to get up to the booth.

* * *

The show went off without a hit, wasn't as good as Saturday's show, but it was a very close second. I had spent the entire show in the booth, even during intermission I stayed in there because I didn't want to run into Dawn. Hey what would you have done if you sent a rose to one, if not the prettiest girl in the cast.

After the show was over I waited a few minutes before heading down to the Common's Area to congratulate the cast members that I was friends with.

I gave congratulations to a few of the cast members, I even told Drew, one of the top actors in the class and a good friend of Dawn's that he did a good job. After I was done I tried to slip away before-

"Ash!" I turned around to see a blunette angle wearing a purple dress; Dawn, "Hey I wanted to thank you for that rose. It was really sweet." I started to blush and her giving me a hug only resulted with me feeling like my face caught on fire, "Again thanks for the flower."

I did my best to return the hug, "You deserved it." She was the first to pull away and before she left I found myself saying, "You really do look beautiful in that dress." I almost covered my mouth in surprise at what I just said. Dawn only smiled and I could've sworn I saw her cheeks turn a little pink.

* * *

Half an hour later the cast along with the techies were at IHOP. It was a tradition for the cast and tech crew to celebrate at IHOP after closing night's performance. Everybody was already seated and I was sitting at a table alone decided if I should get anything, when I heard a bunch of girls giggling.

I turned to see Dawn, Leaf, and a girl with honey-blonde almost run in. I recognized the honey-blonde from a Creative Writing class I took last year, I think her name was Serena. I turned my attention back to the menu.

"Hey Ash." I looked up to see Leaf in front of me, "Do you mind if we sit here with you?"

I shook my head, "Not at all go ahead." Leaf sat across from me, Serena took the seat next to her, which left Dawn to sit next to me.

The next few minutes were quite entertaining. I didn't talk much, but the girls certainly did. Eventually the girls started to include me into their conversations.

"You know Dawn," Leaf started, "I heard that this school also has a tradition for an actress to kiss a boy at the closing night party." Now that caught my attention, but I pretended not the notice and keep my eyes on the menu in front of me.

"Yeah so?" Dawn replied.

"So, I'm saying you should keep tradition." Leaf said. Wait did she just make a gesture at me with her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dawn think about it before she looked at Leaf in a way that either said, "ok: or "I don't know".

Trying to sound oblivious, one thing I'm good at, I asked, "I thought I heard 'tradition' and now I'm curious on what you're talking abou-" I froze mid-sentence when I felt Dawn kiss me on the cheek. I heard Leaf and Serena start to giggle, probably at my expression. Trying to remain calm I tried to adjust my seating position, which only cause me to fall out of my chair. Feeling even more embarrassed I got back into my seat and tried to focus on something other than the blue-haired beauty next to me. Curious I took a peek at Dawn to have her look back and me causing her blue eyes to lock onto mine. After a few seconds I gave her a warm smile that she returned which cause my heart to skip a beat.

* * *

It had been a week since IHOP and I had barely seen Dawn. I was currently in Advisory waiting for announcements to come on. They did and there was one thing that caught my attention, _"9__th__ graders remember the 9__th__ Grade Formal Dance is coming up in two weeks. It's best dress and be sure to bring a date."_

"9th Grade Formal Dance?" I asked myself. "Sounds like fun." I said while shrugging as I brought out the book I was reading; _Divergent_ and began to read.

* * *

My next class was P.E. and today we had to run on the track. I was a pretty good runner so I wasn't too bummed out. As I was running I saw the Dance Company practicing in the weight room as I jogged past a window I saw a familiar face; Dawn. I thought I was seeing things so I ran another lap and slowed down as I got to the windows to double check. Sure enough; the blunette that had been occupying my thought was looking out the window. I waved to her and I saw her light up and wave back with a smile. Returning the smile I got back to running, that smiling face still in my mind.

* * *

School was out, but I had to stay after, why? It was clean-up day, where everybody gets together to take apart and clean up everything from the musical, and let me tell you, it was hell. It took forever, but we finally got it all done. Somebody even brought a cake as a reward for everybody's hard work. I got my piece and sat down away from everybody else. As I started to eat my cake I felt someone sit next to me. I looked and saw Gary, "Hey." I said.

"Hey Ash." I turned back to my cake, "So why are you here all alone?"

I shrugged, "Because that's where I always end up."

Gary let out a chuckle, "Well you aren't completely alone there." I looked at Gary, "I've moved around a lot so I know how you feel." I nodded, "Besides you have to have some friends."

I moved my head in a 'yes and no' motion, "I try to make new friends, but I guess eventually they all forget about me." I finish my cake, gather my stuff and go out the door seeing no further reason to be here. on my way out I couldn't help but notice Dawn talking to her friends looking like she was having fun.

* * *

At my house I was in my room working on a few missing assignment s I have in World Geography and History when my phone beeped saying I have a text. I picked up the iPhone and read the caller ID, 'Gary'. "How does Gary have my number?" I tapped on the screen and read the text, _'Can you talk?'_

I texted back, _'Sure, how did you get my number?'_

'_Techie Info Sheet.' _Then I remembered Mr. Morris had us all write our phone numbers down on a piece of paper.

'_What do you want to talk about?'_

A got a reply minutes later, _'About how you like Dawn.'_

I blushed, _'What makes you think that?'_

'_I've seen the way you look at her, and I saw you make that castagram for her.'_

'_Have you been spying on me?'_

'_No I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.'_

'_Okay fine a like Dawn, now what?'_

His reply took longer than usual, _'Now you should talk to her.'_

'_Already done that a few times.'_

'_Cool, at least you can talk to her that's the first step.'_

'_Yeah every time I talk you her I somehow make myself look like an idiot, but I am getting more comfortable around her'_

'_Great, maybe you can get the confidence to ask her to the 9__th__ Grade Formal Dance.'_

My eyes widened, _'Ok where did that some from?!'_

'_Nowhere I just think you should do it.'_

I didn't respond, I just put the iPhone down and started thinking. Should I ask her to the dance? Wait, _can_ I ask her to the dance? I don't think we can have dates to middle school dances. Deciding I'll think about it later I got back to the missing assignment I was working on.

* * *

At lunch the next day I was sitting at my usual bench waiting for Ritchie to show up. Usually I start eating my lunch by now and have it finished by the time he gets here, but I have too much on my mind to eat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ritchie making his way through the crowd of people. "Hey Ash." He said as he sat down.

"Hey Rich what's new?" I asked.

I shrugged as he got out his lunch, "Nothing much, in science I was paired with Kenny and Leona." I groaned. Kenny and Leona were one of the couples that were inseparable. Whenever they're together they already act like a married couple. Unless you're used to romance being around those two can be a little awkward. "Yeah I know, I almost had to do all the work." Ritchie noticed I wasn't eating much of my lunch, "Hey you okay Ash?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." Ritchie's eyes widened.

"Okay now I know something's up. You're _always_ hungry. Seriously what's up?"

Knowing I couldn't keep anything from him I answered, "Really I'm fine I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

Ritchie raised an eyebrow, "What could be on your mind that could make you not hungry?" I was about to answer when I saw Dawn with a few of her friends walk by. Ritchie followed my gaze and when he saw what I was looking at he smiled teasingly, "Has the dense Ash finally fallen in love?"

My face heated up, "Shut up." Ritchie only laughed, "Oh like you're any better." That shut him up. As far as I know, Ritchie has never had a crush in his life, so he's kind of being hypocritical teasing me about liking a girl.

* * *

I was now in Stage Crew, "So have you thought it over?" I looked up from the light I was fixing to see Gary standing in front of me.

I looked back down, "Thought what over?" I tightened a bolt that kept the clamp from coming loose and making the light spin.

"Asking Dawn to the dance." Gary said as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh yeah," I said as I finished work on the light.

"Can you take your mind off that light and focus here?" Gary said rather annoyed.

"Okay I was finished anyway." I put the light next to the others on a table. I turned to the spikey-haired brunette. "Is it really that important that I ask her?"

"Yes," I eyed him in an 'I'm not sure' way. He sighed a covered his face with his hand, "Look, the dance is next week, and if you want her to dance with you. I suggest you act quickly before someone else asks her. Dawn _is_ pretty popular."

Now that last piece of information was new to me, "Dawn is popular?"

Gary looked at me like I grew a second head, "Yeah she's one of the most popular girls in school. You didn't know?"

"No I didn't," When Gary sweat-dropped, I shrugged and gave an embarrassed grin, "I don't get out much."

"Okay, well now you know." Gary said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I want to ask her," I said truthfully, "but I don't think I can."

"Of course you can," Gary encouraged, "you can ask her in a note if you can't ask her face to face."

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I have an older sister who got asked to a dance in the day way. Really it works."

A note seemed simple enough, "Okay I'll go with the note idea." Gary gave me a satisfied smile.

"Okay Ash let's get to work." When I gave him a puzzled look he added, "There's a half-hour left in class, if we hurry and finish our tech jobs you might be able to get the note to Dawn before she leaves today." I nodded in agreement and looked through my backpack to find a paper and a pencil to use later and grabbed another light to begin working on it.

* * *

I folded up the finished note, "Did you finish it?" I nodded, "Good timing too, the bell is about to ring." As is a response to Gary's words the bell blared through the intercom, "Okay there's the bell, now go find Dawn before she leaves." I nodded, grabbed my bag, and went to find Dawn.

* * *

It wasn't as hard as I thought to find her. Not many people have her blue hair, and she was in the first place I looked; Mr. Morris's classroom. When I saw her I walked over to her, "Hey Dawn."

Slightly startled she turned around, "Oh hey Ash what's up?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much, I just thought I'd give you this before you left." I handed her the note.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn replied. I smiled before turning around and walking away, and once I was out her Dawn's line of sight, I ran for the hills.

* * *

I was sitting on a chair in my room when my IPhone beeped, it was Gary texting.

'_I think Dawn likes you more than you think.'_

Curious I texted, _'Okay what makes you think that?'_

Gary's response took longer than usual, _'Well I was curious so I did a little detective work by following Dawn to see if see if she read the note. Turns out she did… with a couple of her friends.' _I paled when I read this, _'When she read it she seemed really excited, which is a good sign.' _I relaxed at this, but I was still nervous. One of the friends Dawn hanged out with was Drew. A jock that couldn't keep his mouth shut, if he finds out it was me I would never hear the end of it. _'If she looked excited as she read it, there's a more likely chance that she'll say yes.'_ Happy with this new I went to find something to do excited for what would come tomorrow, even though I was a little nervous in case I ran into Drew.

* * *

The next day I was trying to get into the school without being noticed, "Hey Ash," well that plan failed.

I turned to see Gary walking up to me, "Hey Gary what's up?"

"Have you heard from Dawn?" I shook my head, "You know you walked right past her on your way in."

I was taken aback, "I did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she even called your name a few times."

I have folded my arms and put my face into one of my hands, "Well that's just great."

Gary patted my shoulder, "Hey you can see her at lunch and talk to her then. What lunch do you have anyway, first lunch?" I nodded, "Okay good then you have the same lunch as her. Now here's what you'll do" This can't be good.

* * *

"Wait you're going to do WHAT?!" Ritchie almost yelled when I told him what I was planning to do.

"I'm going to talk to Dawn, ask if she's made a decision and try to get her number." I explained again.

"And exactly how are you going to do that?" Ritchie asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, "I have absolutely no idea." Ritchie sweat-dropped.

"So you're just going to wing it?" I shrugged, "Well good luck then." And Ritchie stood up and left me to my mission.

* * *

After ten minutes of searching I was beginning to question on whether I would ever find her. I went to the cafeteria drinking fountain. "Come on Ash you have to be patient." I said as I stopped taking a drink, "Seriously you just can't expect to turn around and see Dawn right behind you." I turned around and was surprised, "Well what do you know, there she is." Sure enough almost right behind me was Dawn sitting with her little group of friends.

I walked over to the table, "Excuse me girls," all the girls on the table turned to me with some giving me a greeting, "Hey Dawn, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a second?" she nodded and I led her over to an area without many students.

I turned to the blunette, "Well first, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." She replied.

I was trying really hard not to get distracted, but it was hard. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful, "Well I was curious if you had an answer to the note I sent you?"

She smiled, "Yes I do."

Now I was getting nervous, "Well I was wondering if maybe I could have your number."

She thought for a minute before she responded, "Only if you give me yours." I nodded and I gave her my phone and she gave me hers and I put in my number.

After I got my phone back I asked, "So are you going to give me your answer?" Dawn didn't respond she only gave me that heart-stopping smile, winked, and walked back to her table. As I was trying to find Ritchie I felt my phone vibrate; I had gotten a text from Dawn. It was one word, one word that lit up my entire world. _'Yes.'_

* * *

_'I knew she would say yes.'_ Gary texted me when I send him a message during Advisory the next day and told him the news.

I smiled and tried to focus on my work, "Hey Ash." I turned to see one of the school jock, and perhaps one of the biggest pains in the neck in history; Paul.

I turned back to my work, "What is it Paul?" I said not wanting to talk to him.

"I saw you talking to Dawn the other day." I froze, if Paul knew about that, then that means by tomorrow most of the 9th grade boys will know, "What were you two talking about?"

I shrugged, "We were just talking." I said not wanting to give too much information.

I'm guessing Paul didn't believe me, "No you weren't, I bet you were asking her to the dance."

Oh great, man this guy may get bad grades but he could still figure stuff out pretty well, "And if I did?" I said trying to sound confident.

"So you did?" Paul asked.

"I'm not saying anything." I replied.

"Wow Ash, looks like you're not as pathetic as I thought if you have the guts to ask a girl like Dawn to the dance." I'm guessing that was a compliment.

"Thanks… I think." Paul finally left me alone and I knew that tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

Today was the day of the dance and I'm glad I was going to finally going to get this over with. Ever since my meeting with Paul people have been asking me non-stop if I did ask Dawn to the dance. I was fine with it at first until some of the school perverts started to give me 'advice' on what I should do to make Dawn my girlfriend. I won't repeat what they said, but I will say this. The advice they gave me would only give me a one way ticket to a slap in the face.

Anyway like I said it was the day of the dance and I was getting ready and waiting for Ritchie to arrive. Me and Ritchie had decided to meet up at my place before going to the dance because Ritchie's parents couldn't bring him to the dance.

I examined myself in the mirror to make sure I was ready. I was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt with black tuxedo pants and shiny black shoes. It was a simple outfit, but I did look good. "Ash Ritchie's here." I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Okay Mom I'll be right down." I quickly brushed my teeth so my breath was minty fresh and ran downstairs. Ritchie was wearing a similar outfit, except we was wearing a blue shirt and a grey vest and pants.

"Okay Ash let's go, we don't want to keep her waiting do we?" he said in a teasing voice.

I shook my head in amusement, "Let's just go."

* * *

The dance committee did a good job of turning the Common's Area and Cafeteria into a dance floor. Me and Ritchie were one of the first fifty to arrive. "So what are you going to do during the dance?" Ritchie asked me.

I shrugged, "Maybe eat some snacks, dance to the upbeat songs."

"And dance with Dawn when a slow dance comes on." Ritchie added with a smirk.

"Yeah sure." I said. "Maybe you should think about finding a dance partner too."

"Not happening Ash, you know I can't dance." Ritchie argued.

"Well neither can I." I shot back.

"But at least you can improvise with your dancing, I can't dance _period_." I wanted to argue, but I saw loads of 9th graders coming into the dance floor like a flood.

"How is it people always show up at the same time?" I asked. Ritchie only shrugged. I was going to continue talking to Ritchie when my ears picked up a familiar beat.

"Ash, what's with the weird look?" I smile slowly crawled its way onto my face, "Okay you're kind of creeping me out."

I cupped a hand around my ear, "Do you recognize that beat?" I didn't give him time to answer, "I'll catch up with you later. The beat has gotten into me and I need to dance to it." I ran to the dance floor and started dancing just as the lyrics of _'The Party Rock Anthem' _echoed through the dance floor.

* * *

Half an hour later I was cutting a rug to _'Moves Like Jagger'_. Apparently I was a better dancer than I thought, I think a circle almost formed around me once. When the song ended I sat down to take a rest, "You sure have some nice dance moves." I turned to see Leaf wearing a light green dress. "Do you take lessons or something?"

I shook my head, "No, every move you've seen me make is made up on the spot."

"Impressive," I shrugged, "Have you seen Dawn yet?"

I shook my head, "No have you?" she shook her head. Me and Leaf continued to talk until I heard a slow song resonate throughout the dance floor, "Hey Leaf, you want to dance?" Leaf gave me a surprised look, "Hey I should dance with a few girls tonight, I think it should be with a girl I know."

Leaf thought for a minute, "Sure," she said with a smile. Dancing with Leaf was pretty fun, she was a pretty good dancer and I didn't step on her feet which was good for me. When the song ended I left Leaf to dance with her friends, "Hey Ash!" I turned back to the brunette, "You should know that Dawn is pretty lucky, you're a pretty good dancer."

I smiled at her, "You're not so bad yourself." My smile took on a teasing look, "You know I think I saw Gary hanging out near the snack table, maybe you get him to dance with you at the next song." I laughed when I saw Leaf's face turn a little pink and walked away.

* * *

There was only ten minutes left in the dance and I still haven't seen Dawn, "There you are." I turned to see Ritchie, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?"

"Dancing, and looking for Dawn. Have you seen her?" I asked him.

"Yes I have, she's been going crazy on the dance floor." He told me.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

He chuckled, "More like she found she, she whipped me in the face with her hair while she was doing this crazy spin." I laughed at the thought. "Yeah yeah yuck it up. I'll have you know that a girl's hair is a lethal weapon."

I only laughed harder, "At least she didn't braid her hair or put it a ponytail right?"

Ritchie paled at the thought, "Oh Arceus that would've been horrible." I laughed and eventually Ritchie joined me, "So have you danced with Dawn yet?"

"You think I would be asking if you've seen her if I did?" I asked.

"Good point." Ritchie agreed.

* * *

Me and Ritchie decided to get some snack and punch when the DJ started to speak into the microphone, "Okay everybody in a few minutes we're going to play the last song for tonight, and to end it all were going to slow things down. So all you single guys out there it's time for you to grab that special girl."

"Oh crap, I need to find Dawn before I lose my chance." I started to look for the blue-haired beauty. A minute later I was about to give up when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself staring into those all too familiar, and beautiful, sapphire blue eyes.

Dawn smiled, "Hey Ash, you still owe me a dance right?" I smiled and held out hand which she took and I led her to the dance floor. When the slow song started to play, Dawn put her hands on my shoulder and I put my hands on her waist trying not to put my hands too low.

"So how are you enjoying the dance?" I asked hoping to break a little ice.

"It's been really, fun I've had a lot of fun dancing." She replied.

I chuckle, "My friend say you were a pretty wild dancer," when Dawn gave me a confused look I added, "You may have whipped him in the face with your hair while you were doing a spinning dance move." She giggled. I was going to continue the conversation when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I saw a couple of Dawn's friends trying to sneak up behind her. Before I could give Dawn a warning, her friends pushed Dawn into me causing me to lose my balance and slamming to a wall. When I came out the daze that hitting a wall put me in I realized what position me and Dawn were in.

Somehow Dawn's arms had made their way around my neck, she was pressed up against me causing her face to be inches from me. I tried to say something, but I found myself getting lost into her blue eyes. I stood up strait, which only cause my face to get closer to hers. I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. There was a few seconds of silence before I did something completely crazy; I closed the distance between us and kissed her on the lips.

Dawn was a little surprised by what I did, but after I second I felt her began to tighten her grip on my neck and kiss me back. And after what seemed like an eternity, I don't care how cliché that sounds that's how it felt, we separated just as the song ended. "Wow," I thought out loud and both me and Dawn blushed a little, "Thanks for the dance Dawn."

Dawn hugged me, "Your welcome and thank you for the experience." She pulled away from the hug and walked back to her friends and I went to find Ritchie. It wasn't hard to find him, he was standing next to Gary, and judging from their expressions they were watching me dance with Dawn.

"Good job Ash!" Ritchie congratulated.

"I gotta say," Gary said, "I did not see that coming, but it didn't surprise me that much."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"So I take it you and Dawn are a thing now?" Ritchie asked.

I turned to look at Dawn, after a bit I saw her look back at me. When she saw me looking at her she smiled and waved. I returned the gesture, "Yeah," I said, "I guess we are."

"An actress and a techie." Gary said, "talk about a 'drama'tic beginning to an awesome couple."

I turned away from Dawn her beautiful face and the feel of her kiss still in my mind, "It is a 'drama'tic beginning, and something tells me if the end comes, it won't be for a long time."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Man that was longer than I thought, but it still turned out good.**

**I hoped you like it, I certainly liked telling it.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**

**Voting week has began for my story to win the contest so vote for my story**


End file.
